Madly In Love
by NastifaceX
Summary: Naruto is sent to a mental facility after having a mental breakdown. Will meeting Gaara help him overcome his dangerous crush on Sasuke and move on with his life?
1. Prologue

"You are _pathetic_," Naruko hissed at me, her lips twisted in a sneering hiss. I stared back into her contemptuous blue eyes. Contempt. It seemed that was the only emotion everyone I knew had for me. I know my mother loved me, but she was thought I was half retarded. Father's emotions were harder to figure out. I knew he was proud of me, his son and only child, but he wondered, no doubt, why I wasn't a genius like both my parents. My best friends, if you want to call them that, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura also held me in contempt. Sakura because she knew of the terrible secret of my crush on Sasuke, and Sasuke for…well, it's actually easier to try to find a reason why he _didn't _hold me in contempt than a reason why he did. And I was in love with that bastard. Fate is cruel. But, worse, I suppose, than all those, was Naruko. She was me, and I was her, and she hated me, and I hated her. Yes, I know that having an abusive mirror alter ego is a sure sign of insanity, but Naruko would never leave me, and, in a sick twisted way, that was comforting. Now, I stared back at her in the mirror in the bathroom. She was naked, like I was, and even gay as I was, I knew she was pretty. Hell, she was a blonde bombshell! She smirked, because she knew my thoughts as well as I did. Naruko posed slightly, twirling hair around one pointer finger and hefting one heavy breast.

"_Jealous, _Naru-_kun_?" she sneered, spitting out the endearing term like an insult. And, coming from her plump lip-sticked mouth, it was. I shook my head, and she threw back her head in an ugly laugh.

"Oh, but you _are._ I have breasts; I have a pussy, so I have what Sasuke wants. I have what he _needs_,Naru-kun. I am a woman, I can satisfy him. But _you, _Naru-kun, what do _you _have? You have a six-pack and a cock. And that _isn't _what Sasuke-kun wants, is it? She whispered venomously. I shook my head dumbly. I was _not _about to start talking to my mirror. She sneered again.

"…So, get what he wants, baka!" she snarled. I shook my head again, this time frantically. Naruko had shown up after the first drunken profession of love I made to Sasuke (yes, I said _first._ There are, unfortunately, more). Naruko had always been sharp and insulting, but she never let me give up on chasing Sasuke. But when he did _that,_ when he crushed us to the ground so hard I thought we'd never get back up again, she had changed her tune. In truth, I think she hates Sasuke as much as she loves him. And lately, she has been…_urging_ me to undergo transgender surgery, so I could get him. I wasn't that desperate…yet. At my refusal she practically screamed at me, banging her fists on the mirror that separated us. Naruko howled curses at me at the top of her lungs, so mad her face was turning red. I stared helplessly. Her eyes bored into mine even as she shrieked her heart out. They seemed to grow larger and larger and brighter and brighter. Then, they seemed to swirl. They swirled and swirled and swirled, 'til it seemed my whole world consisted of furious swirling blue eyes. Somehow, her screams got even louder, and something just seemed to…break. Before I knew what I was really doing, I was reaching out and slapping her. She hiccupped in shock and stared dumbfounded at me for a few blissful seconds of silence, but then she started up again. But, now I knew how to shut her up. I slapped her again. And then I punched her, kicked her, choked her, strangled her, and her screams stopped. But then…why do I still hear screams? Wait…it was…me? I heard frantic pounding on the door, but it seemed it must be a different door that was farther away. Then, the door burst open, and I heard distinct cries of my name. But no, it must have been someone else with my name that the voice was calling. The voice was too far away, too panicked, too shocked, too disbelieving, and too…scared. I realized then that my hands were bloody. Was it Naruko's blood or mine? I looked to Naruko, but I only saw my refection in the shattered, broken, blood-spattered glass. But, Naruko is me, and I am Naruko, so it was Naruko's eyes that stared back at me in awful dawning realization. And everything became dotted with black, and the last thing I saw was my mother's horrified face before darkness claimed me fully…


	2. Of Killer Vines and Mirrors

**Disclaimer: Nastiface does ****not**** own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does (lucky chump).**

**Warning: Sex, drugs, ****rock 'n' roll****, language, insanity, violence, and Gaara's sick little self**

**Sorry, chickies! I had this chapter written earlier, but then my electricity went off…oh no! So yeah, I spent the whole day (after school) flopping about from sofa to sofa and bemoaning my wasted day. Oh, and eating donuts. Hehehe! Um, so, this is really more like Chapter 1, and the other one was more of a prologue. I tried to do better with the story format, and I hope you all enjoy the changes. Have fun, my sick little chickies!**

**Chapter 1: Of Killer Vines and Mirrors**

I stared down at the agitated skin surrounding the stitches on my wrists. I could hear muffled voices in the psychiatrist's office where my parents were conversing with the doctor assigned to me. I shuffled around slightly in the uncomfortable waiting room chair, glancing about discretely to check for any reflective surfaces.

On the ride here, whenever we passed a storefront with reflective glass, I always saw Naruko, her face scrunched in a sneer and her eyes glaring balefully into my own. I shivered. Naruko's hatred was deep, so deep, that sometimes I felt it like a blanket around me. A very scratchy, burning hot, acid-coated blanket, that is.

Just then, a woman walked into the room. She sent me an uninterested glance before placing a mirror, of all things, in front of me, of all places! Okay, so it wasn't exactly _right in front_ of me, but it was at enough of an angle for me to see Naruko scowling face. Would it look too weird if I slammed my hands over my ears, scrunched my eyes closed, and started singing "LALALALALALA!" at the top of my lungs? Yeah, probably.

"…Naruto…I…am sorry," whispered Naruko, her face twisting into an expression of disgust and even a little disbelief at her own words. Of course, if _she_ was surprised, how much more was I! I raised an eyebrow, after recovering from the shock, of course.

"Even though I hate you, I never meant for you to be put into an asylum," she sighed, annoyed that she had to explain herself.

"Asylum!" the strangled word leaped out of my throat in spite of myself. What was Naruko talking about! She smirked slightly and bitterly, sagely nodding as well.

"Why, didn't you know, Naru-kun? Why else do you think they are here? Oh sure, they might try a few meetings on a soft couch with low lighting and calming music with incense burners and such, but when they get to know you, they'll surely throw you in the loony bin," she sneered.

"Why?" I frowned. She shot me an incredulous look.

"Surely, you realize that I am you, and that you are me. Thusly, I will remain as long as you remain. So, as long as you sit on their nice, soft couches, I'll be there too. In fact, I'll always be there. You can't live your life never looking at any reflective surface, Naru-kun. I'm here to stay."

"So…what should I do? What _can_ I do? I can't just let them cart me away to the loony bin" I whispered hysterically.

"Correction, little Naruto, you _can_. I mean, really, what are you going to do? Tell them you're not crazy? _That'll_ go down _real_ smooth, genius. There's _absolutely nothing_ you can do…oh, wait…there is _one_ thing…but, no. You're much, _much_ too chicken to even consider…" she trailed off.

"What! WHAT! Consider what? What can I do?" This time my whispers were frantic. I barely restrained myself from grabbing the mirror.

"…Run away, of course." She spoke, blinking slowly up at me. My mouth dropped. For the second time that day, I thought, what was she talking about?

"Run away!" I shriek/whispered, "I can't do _that!_" She sneered at me again.

"I _know _that, baka! That's what I just said! It's a shame too, I don't exactly fancy spending the rest of my days in an asylum either…" This was said with a helpless sigh. I shot up out of my seat and paced anxiously.

"Are you _sure_ running away will save us…me?" I corrected quickly. Naruko's eyelids lowered slyly at my mistake.

"Yes, Naru-kun, if they can't find us, they can't throw us in the loony bin."

"But…where would we go? How would we get food, clothes, and shelter?" I queried. She rolled her eyes and made a graceful dismissive gesture with her thin fingers.

"Don't you remember the lessons that your uncle gave you years ago?"

"No! Naruko, we told us that we weren't…that is, _I _told _you_ that _I_ wasn't going to that anymore! He shouldn't have taught us, me, that!" I protested emphatically.

"Oh please," she snorted as she rolled her eyes," You just stole a wallet two weeks ago, Naru-kun. You may have intended to stop, but we both know that you won't. So suck it up! Go! Run! Steal! Do whatever it takes to keep us safe!" Naruko snarled. Not for the first time, I felt envious of the conviction, determination, and careless recklessness that Naruko showed, but, for the first time, I found myself realizing that I could have all that as well. In fact, I _already did_ have all that! After all, Naruko was me, and I was her. We were separate and not, together and not. I smiled at the mirror, and for once it showed, my, Naruto's, reflection. It was smirking in a purely Naruko fashion. I laughed happily at the image.

Maybe I put too much distinction between Naruko and me. We were two sides of the same coin; you couldn't get one without getting the other. We were a tree and a choker vine, kill one, and kill the other. We were so entwined and connected together, that where Naruko ended was where I began. We were one.

We smirked one last time before strolling out of the office. We took the elevator down to the ground floor and walked out the revolving door. With a deep preparing breath, we stepped out onto the rainy street. We walked across the deserted street and headed towards the business districts. The fog swirled up around and behind us, obscuring the building behind us from view. At least, we would imagine so, for we never looked back…


	3. Welcome to Real Life

**Disclaimer: If only murdering Masashi Kishimoto in cold blood would give me the rights to Naruto…*sighs* oh well, c'est la vie! Besides, I don't really consider myself the murder-in-cold-blood type anyway. *grins***

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Real Life**

It was getting darker, and the neon lights of the surrounding buildings were reflected by the wet pavement. I walked along, clutching my thin orange button-down closer in an attempt to get warmer. People rushed by, busy and harried, with no time to wonder about the strange looking spiky blond haired boy…who just stole their money.

Hiding in an ally and counting my pilfered cash, I couldn't help but feel both proud and ashamed in equal measures. My uncle had always said I was a natural. But then, being called a natural thief isn't really the best compliment, is it?

Separating the bills and tucking the money away, I stepped out to look for a decent place to stay. Considering the amount of money I had, the place would have to be low priced. I was okay with that. It didn't take me long to find a neighborhood of cheap but not trashy houses. I headed towards one of the bigger ones with a "Rooms 4 Rent" sign stuck in its front yard.

The one I chose was done colonial style, which surprised me, as we were in the city. The predominant color was once white, but had turned gray from age and neglect. There was a smattering of dark blue paint here and there, and ratty pink muslin curtains hung limply from the windows. I stepped up the weedy and cracked driveway and knocked on the red door.

A girl about my age, with a thin lemon juice sucker face opened the door. Her beady brown eyes checked me over in a way that had me feeling uncomfortably like meat at a grocery.

"What you want? You want room? You have money enough, you get room. We no want no criminal. No cops!" She rattled off in bad English. I nodded wordlessly. She nodded back, seemingly satisfied with my response.

"Come in, come. You pay $20 for night and breakfast, yes? You stay week, pay $70, also get breakfast. Is good?" She paused to see my reaction. Again, I only nodded. Again, she was pleased.

"Good, good! Come! Meet Maman, then go to room, yes?" She spoke excitedly, and with an almost childlike happiness in her words. I felt a little bad for calling her lemon juice faced earlier. It seems she had been well trained about how to treat unexpected guests at the door in this type of neighborhood. I finally decided to speak.

"Um, I'm Naruto. What's your name?" She beamed at me when I asked my question.

"I'm Koto! You going to be Koto's friend, yes?" Koto seemed so happy as she said that last bit that I didn't have the heart to tell her that "no, I won't be your friend because I'm a suicidal freak that belongs in a loony bin". Instead, I have my standard Koto response. I nodded. This seemed enough for her, and she grabbed my hand and happily skipped into the kitchen.

At first I assumed the lady in front of the stove was elderly, but upon closer inspection, I realized that she was only in her mid-forties at the most. But she had worry lines set in hers skin, her eyes were red and watery, her skin sagged and was sallow, and her hair was thin and gray. I felt sorry for the poor woman. Was this Koto's "Maman"?

"Koto?" She rasped, "Who is this?"

"Maman! This new boarder, Naruto, and my new friend!" Koto said excitedly. Maman turned to fully look at me, her watery eyes inspecting me sharply. Finally, she gave a decisive nod, and, from the slight loosening of her jaw muscles, I figured she approved of me.

"Good. We need new boarders. Koto, show him to his room. And, boy, if you have time and can lower yourself to it, help around the house, eh? And you'll have to clean your own room and be down for supper at 6:30. This ain't a hotel, and we ain't your maids, y'hear?" She said sharply with a stern face. I nodded, and squeaked out a little "yes, ma'am!" before Koto hurried me out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and into my new/old room.

When I say old, I don't mean used before. I mean _old._ The faded wallpaper curled around the tops and drooped down. The carpet was dingy and smelled somewhat…deplorable. A small, pitifully sagging little cot was pushed in the right corner. Thankfully, the sheets, while a bit worn, ragged, and stained, seemed to be clean enough. The room's ceiling was also blessedly clear of cobwebs, but was water-stained. All in all, not exactly the Ritz, but hardly the worst place I could stay.

I nodded to Koto, who smiled enthusiastically, waved, and backed out of the room, closing the door softly behind her. And there I was, alone in the middle of the slums, running away from the nuthouse. As twisted and crazy as it made me feel, I headed straight for the small, grimy, cracked mirror above the small, grimy, cracked basin.

"Hello? Naruko? Are you…are you there?" I called out hesitantly, not sure if I really did want to see my vicious twin.

"Well, who would've thunk it, eh? We never thought we'd see the day our little Naru-kun would ask for us. Frankly, we're flattered!" Somehow, even though the words weren't overtly insulting, the twist of Naruko's full mouth told us clearly that she was. Insulting us, that is.

"Yeah, well, we took our advice. What should we do now? How long should we stay here?" We asked our mirror twin. We looked thoughtful.

"We'll stay here for a while. I doubt anyone remembered us well enough to point us out to any cops. That is, if our parents even deign to look for us! Perhaps they're relieved to be rid of us!" We snarled at us. We nodded back in agreement, remembering all the disappointed looks we had received from our parents.

"Okay then, we'll stay here for now. But we shouldn't steal too much or too close to here. We should get a job.

"Fine, if we insist," snapped Naruko. We nodded, pleased that we had given in so easily. And then we headed downstairs to help Koto vacuum the living room.

"Welcome to real life, Naru-kun," We heard Naruko whisper as we walked out of the room. As we helped poor childish Koto with her chores and Maman's tortured coughs, we couldn't help but think, "Indeed."

**An:**

**Well, here's chappie 3, my chickies! Sorry that our lovely Gaara hasn't made an appearance, but he won't for maybe another chapter or so. This is about little Naru-kun getting out into the city before Gaara shows his sexy little ass…excuse me, **_**face.**_** I meant **_**face,**_** hehe. Also, I know that the whole "we/us/our" thing is a little weird and confusing, but, please be aware that Naruto **_**is truly crazy**_** at this point. He doesn't even realize that he considers them as both one and two. It's weird, I know. Well, enough with the long ass AN, cuz I know y'all hate those, right? So, all I'm gonna add is: thanks for reading and reviewing! Please, more! **

**Thanks, chickies,**

**NastifaceX**


	4. Welcome to Big Life

**Disclaimer: I'm not some fucking Japanes genius dude. Fuck, I wanna sleep!**

**Warnings: You ought to know em by know, idiots. Ugh, SLEEP! NOW!**

"Hello and welcome to Frank Furter's Frankfurters! How may I help you today?" We asked glibly as we smoothly turned on our heel to face the newest customer.

"Yo, get me a number 3 with a side of fries and a coke!" the unshaven and rather shady looking guy said while his loathsome beady eyes trailed over our form. We simply nodded and tried to get away as fast as we could. Naruko wanted to sneer at the man and call him every bad name in the book, but we knew that would get us fired so fast our head would spin.

"Oh, and, Blondie, how much for an hour?" the man inquired. For a second or two, our brow furrowed in confusion, then, realization hit, and with that, fury. This little maggot of a man thought we were a whore! We swirled around angrily.

"Nothing, because we are not for sale! But, good sir, we can assure that if we were, you would _never_ be able to afford us!" We snarled into his shocked face. We ran off before he could retaliate, and headed for the bathroom.

We stared into the blue eyes staring back at ours in the mirror. We just stared, and stared, and stared, and stared. They seemed to swirl, and the world around me spun. Finally, everything seemed to tilt completely topsy-turvy and I dropped to the ground, scraping at the tiles 'til my fingers became slightly bloody. I groaned, feeling nausea as well as a strange emptiness and loneliness. Vaguely, I thought I heard Naruko's irate shriek, but I slapped my hands over my ears, not wanting to acknowledge it.

Suddenly, everything just seemed to be closing in on me, and I knew I needed to get out and breathe some fresh air. I pulled myself slowly to my feet and staggered like a drunkard out of the bathroom and into the alley by the restaurant. What was I doing?

"'Allo, what are you doing?" A voice asked. Oh great, an echo in my head. As if just a plain old voice wasn't incriminating enough, now I _really_ seem crazy!

"'Allo, you! I'm talking to you! What're you doing?" The voice repeated itself. Figuring I might as well just give in to the crazy, I replied…without looking up. I wasn't _that_ nutty just yet, thank you very much!

"I have no fucking clue."

"Well," the voice gave a wry chuckle," that makes two of us." I felt someone flop down next to me on top of another bag of garbage. That's when I figure this guy was probably real, so I turned slightly to take a look.

The man and it was a man, as I had thought, had long reddish-orange hair in a ponytail that would have more accurately been called a fox-tail. His eyes were a sharp almost glowing reddish color, and he had three strange whisker marks on each cheek. He shot me a sharp-toothed grin and stuck out his hand.

"The name's Kyubi no Kitsune, the job's...collector of rare items, let's say. And who might you be, ma Cherie?" He introduced himself. I shook his hand with my bloody one. He didn't bat an eyelash, and I noticed dried blood beneath his fingernails.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I work in the restaurant," I replied. Kyubi's eyebrows rose and his mouth pulled into a half smile, half smirk.

"…Well, that hardly seems a fitting place for a boy like you, Naruto. You ought to live in a castle, with maids to wait upon your every whim! You ought to have a dress for everyday, and a silk one at that!" he proclaimed. I frowned lightly.

"What do you mean "a dress for everyday'? I'm a boy," I added. He shot me a "duh, stupid!" look.

"I know that! But, Naruto, ma Cherie, there are just some boys _made_ for dresses! The normal, plebian clothes are rough on your delicate skin! What you need is silk, velvet, satin, cashmere, and the finest Egyptian cotton. Ma Cherie, your body _needs _silk and satin! Your eyes _call_ for gems and pearls! Your body was _made_ to be seen, painted, and lusted for. Would you deny yourself these things that are so essential, ma Cherie?" Kyubi asked softly, staring into my eyes. I wanted to tell him to shut up and go away; to stop being so silly, but what he said made me think.

Was it perhaps true that I needed such things? Was that the reason I was so attracted to Sasuke, the heir to the fabulously wealthy Uchiha family? Was that the reason that, try as I might, I could not be content with staying with poor Koto and her mother? I looked at Kyubi.

"Do you really think so?" I queried. A feral grin spread across his fox-like face.

"Of course I think so, ma Cherie! Come with me to Paris, yes? I will get you the things you should have! You will dine with celebrities, and be the talk of royalty!" he promised. But something was bothering me.

"Why would you do this for me?" I asked. Then his eyes took on a shifty light.

"Well, ma Cherie, I am the crown prince of the Kingdom of Konoha. My father is old, and will die soon; however, before I can get the throne, the blasted Council of Elders wants me to at least have a significant other. Now, I do not truly want a significant other, but you, ma Cherie, could pretend to be my lover. Then the Council will grant me the throne, we will stay 'together' a bit longer, and then we'll have a nice, friendly mutual break up, leaving us both free to openly pursue other…interests, so to speak," the prince explained. Something he said caught my attention.

"What exactly do you mean by 'openly pursue'?" He shot me another "duh" look.

"Well, of course, we'll be pursuing whoever we want discretely. I mean, if I actually stayed only with you, you might as well be a real significant other, which is what I'm trying to avoid, so, are you in?" he held out his hand to me. I looked at it, trying to look at this from all the angles.

I'd have pretty much whatever I wanted, I'd get to meet celebrities and really experience the rich side of life. I wouldn't even really be this player's lover, I'd just be pretending. Yeah, I could do this! It wasn't like I had anything here that was so wonderful.

"Okay, I'm in," I answered, and took his hand.

"Without further ado, welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to Paris!" the pilot finished his speech and the plane began its descent. I couldn't help the over-large cheesy grin that split my face. I was already reaping the benefits of my descision, because, after all, business class flights to Paris were nothing to sneeze at! I relaxed back in my chair, humming happily under my breath. There was a sigh from the seat next to me. I ignored it in favor of peering out the window, trying my best to see as much as the city as I could from the air.

The airport was a bit hectic, but we were soon on our way out and heading towards discrete concrete gray Chrysler 300. A chauffeur opened the door and closed in neatly after us before hopping in him and driving us out into the city.

"Thank you, Max, for being as punctual as ever. We'll be heading to Hinata's, after which you'll drop us off at the airport once more. Then, go back to the house, exchange this car for the white stretch, and come pick us up again. Oh yes, and be sure to tell Lisa what you'll be doing when you leave, are we clear?" Kyubi paused to make sure his, in my humble opinion, nonsensical orders were fully understood, by Max at least. The chauffeur gave a silent nod in answer and Kyubi slumped back in his seat for moment turning around to face me as best he could. I turned a bit also to accommodate him.

"Now, Cherie, here is the deal. You are to be my new lover whom I met and fell madly in love with while on my trip to Japan, okay? You will, at first, speak little English, and you will be, for the most part, quiet. For lack of a better word, Cherie, you will be 'arm candy' and nothing much more," Kyubi explained. I shot him an annoyed.

"How can I convince the Council that we 'love' each other madly if all I do is hang on to your arm in the latest fashions and stare vacantly at the camera?" I questioned in a slightly patronizing tone. He frowned, and I could tell he disliked that tone immensely. I filed that away for future reference.

"…Fine. You may act however you see fit, _if_ you are able to convince the Council of our 'love'" the prince compromised. I grinned and thanked him just as we pulled up at a stylish town house. Max stepped out smartly and pulled open the door for us. I hooked my arm with Kyubi's and we strolled up to the door and rang the doorbell. It was opened immediately by a sour faced made who looked us over with a faintly disapproving air before ushering is into a lavishly decorated sitting room and disappearing wordlessly.

"We are here to pick out a…suitable wardrobe for you. Hinata will know what you should wear. You have perhaps heard of her? Her label is the House of Byakugan. She picks out my wardrobe, and she will do the same for you for as long as you remain with me," Kyubi informed me. I simply nodded, still occupied with gaping at all the rich decoration.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Kyubi-kun! It has been many years since you deigned to darken my cousin's door," drawled out a cultured male voice. I spun around to see a young man with long, silky brown hair, faded purple eyes, and fashionable khaki clothing. Kyubi's face actually brightened, and I realized that this guy also actually looked happy to see him.

"Neji, you rascal! I haven't seen you in ages! Normally you're always on the Riviera cruise, where were you last year?" Kyubi queried. Neji gave a long suffering sigh and a miniscule eye-roll.

"Protecting Hinata is a full time job, which, by the way, I totally love, but when all she does is stay locked up in her studio designing outfits, well, I get bored out of my blessed mind! I took a safari in Tanzania to break the monotony," Neji explained, but before Kyubi could answer, a lovely you lady with looks very similar to Neji's stepped delicately into the room.

"Welcome, Kyubi-kun. And who is the lovely young thing you've brought with you? The woman, who I guessed to be Hinata, said as she shot me a slightly ravenous look. For a moment I was scared she liked me or something else equally disastrous, but then I heard her mutter "-silk blouse with signature jacket-" under her breath and I realized she was simply choosing an outfit for me.

"This is ma Cherie, Naruto. I've brought him here to get a new wardrobe; his old one was atrocious! I think you can help him out, right?" Kyubi raised a questioning eyebrow. Hinata nodded quickly and started back up the stairs before beckoning me after her. She led me to her studio and promptly shut the in Kyubi's face, only then did I notice that he had been following along behind us.

"Let's get to work! Now, I'm no fool, and I've known Kyubi a while, so I'm sure I'm right when I say he wants you what I'd call 'fashionably bland'. In other words, he wants you looking like, if you'll excuse the terminology, every other blonde bimbo on the elite scene. Again, I'm no fool, and even though I don't really know you at all, I'm going to take a chance and say that's not what you want, Naruto-chan. So, I have decided to make you the spokes-model for my new line. It's called Byakugan: Enflamed. It's composed of bright, daring colors with muted accessories, and wild cuts. Do you think you could tell me how to wear it the way it deserves to be worn?" Hinata asked as she buzzed around me with her measuring tape. I thought about her description of the new line for a few moments.

"It sounds like the way to wear it is, in a phrase, devil-may-care. Enflamed is about doing what you like, when you like, how you like, and fuck you, world, for saying otherwise," I finally said. The famous fashion designer shot me a pleasantly surprised look.

"Exactly! I think you have what it takes. Do you?" The hand she held out to me had a silver chain with set fiery red stones in it. I took the jewelry and put it on. It seems like today was just full of big decisions.

After about an hour and a half, the Hyuuga heiress had decided my wardrobe was ready for now and had me dressed head to toe in Byakugan: Enflame. It was time to meet the press. I could tell from the look on Kyubi's face that he was still a little annoyed that I had declined his offer to be his empty-headed blond bimbo, but he said nothing and simply offered me his arm to help me into the car.

Max dropped us off in a discrete side entrance before driving off. Kyubi led us into the bowels of the airport with the ease brought by familiarity. We stayed in a small but luxurious lounge for about twenty minutes before Max called to inform us that he was stationed. Then Kyubi led me out to the pick-up area. I was shocked to see what looked like hundreds of reporters with flashing cameras.

"Smile," Kyubi commanded stiltedly from around the million-dollar smile already pasted on his face. I sighed in annoyance before spreading the best smile I could manage at the moment over my face. I'm afraid it looked much more like a "fuck you" smirk. As we got closer, the reporters began yelling question.

"Prince Kyubi, when did you realize you were gay?" yelled one.

"Mystery boy, do you realize you are dating on of this decade's most notorious player?" questioned another.

"Are you two dating, and where did you meet?" yet another wanted to know. Kyubi raised a hand to silence the crowd somewhat before answering the first question.

"It's never been a 'realization' for me. I've always just known. And I'm not gay, I'm bi." Since the second question had been asked of me, I decided to answer it instead of Kyubi, who had already opened his mouth to explain.

"No, I didn't, but it doesn't matter. In fact, he'd better be the one keeping an eye on _me!_" I smirked at the camera. They seemed to like my response, going wild with both pads of paper and iPads. Welcome to Big Life, I thought to myself with a grin.

_TBC…_

**AN: Ugh, I'm fucking tired bitches! No wi-fi and the exact moment, but when I get it, I'll post this up. Ciao, biatches!**


	5. My Apologies!

My dear chickies, it is with great sadness as well as sheepishness that I tell you that I am abandoning this work. I know this will probably enrage some of you, but it can't be helped. I would rather abandon and offer up for adoption a story I have run out of inspiration for, than churn out a stupid sub-par ending.

Yes, all my stories that I have not moved to my Ao3 account (MostlySane), are up for adoption. However, please do not adopt the ones I have moved. I am not planning on taking down any of the ones I have moved, so you can still read them as far as they are here, however, I will likely be updating on my Ao3 account.

Thanks so much for being understanding! I love you all, and I'm sorry that I had to do this. Hopefully, if you're not too mad at me, you will send me a message either here or on Ao3 and keep reading!

Please PM me if you are interested in adopting this story.

Much love,

Nasti


	6. Good News

Dear chickies,

It is with utmost pleasure that I let y'all know that the lovely Sabaku no Jann has adopted this story and has already written another chapter! It is quite lovely, please go check it out! Thank you for the good times we had on this story!

Love y'all,

Nasti


End file.
